1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsible tent structure, and more particularly to a tent able to extend its top frame to expand the canopy to cover a larger area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tent structure has a foldable design with the canopy and frame integrally formed. However, this design has a fixed size not able to expand or retract its top frame. The canopy has a suitable size to cover the area as needed.
This conventional structure was designed to have the canopy frame and the tent structure formed with many rods directly connected with connectors. This design allows the tent only to be folded or open but not to expand or retract.